Pillow Fight
by sapphire blue-ruby red roses
Summary: The Seirin High basketball team in at one of their training camps. They're done for the day and Kuroko decides that it would be fun to steal Kagami's pillow. one-shot


**So, you have now come across my first ever Kuroko no Basuke fanfic that probably could have been written better. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it none-the-less.**

**p.s. – This was a prompt from one of my followers. Thank you my lovely follower :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke**

Pillow Fight

The Seirin High basketball team was at their usual training camp, and of course the team members were up to their usual nonsense. The members of the team were gathered in their shared room doing whatever, but there were one pair who was up to something… unusual to say the least. There was a strange air between the two that could possibly be construed as sexual tension.

"Kuroko, give me back my pillow," Kagami growled, glaring over at the smaller teen sitting across the room from him.

Kuroko shook his head, staring at him with defiant blue eyes. He clutched the pillow close to his chest. Tetsuya #2 clambered into his lap and snuggled as close as possible to Kagami's pillow. The damn dog even laid his head on the edge of it!

Kagami's eyes widened in horror. "Kuroko, give me my pillow back right now!" he demanded, jumping to his feet.

Kuroko smirked like he was planning something devious. "Why don't you come and get it then," he taunted in that monotone voice of his. A muscle in Kagami's jaw started to jump erratically as he stared down at the smaller male.

The room around them was completely quiet. They had an audience in the rest of Seirin's basketball team save their coach who had a room to herself. They all looked on with varying degrees of amusement, all paused in whatever activity they'd been doing.

"Go on, Kagami, what are you waiting for? Go get your pillow," Kyoshi prodded, an expectant grin on his face. Apparently, he'd been filled in on the details of Kuroko's plan. That just grated on Kagami's nerves.

Kagami sent a glare in his senpai's direction. "Shut up, I'm going," he growled, carefully edging forward a few inches all the while keeping a close eye on the dog in his shadow's lap. Suddenly, Tetsuya #2 let out a huge yawn, his pink tongue stretching out in front of his nose. He stretched his legs in front of him before settling back down.

That's when he realized that Kuroko had disappeared. "Dammit! What the hell?!" he shouted, staring around the room for the blue haired teen. He found him standing in the hallway outside of the door. Kuroko stared back at him, smirk still in place.

"Kuroko-" Kagami began, a warning on his lips, but Kuroko was already gone down the hallway.

"Dammit Kuroko!" Kagami shouted, bolting out the door after him. Behind him, he could hear the rest of the team start up laughing again. Whether it was about Kuroko's planor something else, he didn't know now did he particularly care.

At the end of the hall, Kuroko stood waiting for his teammate to notice him. Crimson eyes landed on him and narrowed. Yes, his plan was working perfectly. Though it wasn't a plan for anything in particular, he was hoping for a certain outcome. It's not like the hotel wasn't empty. There was no one else there except for them and the staff.

"Kuroko," Kagami called again, heading towards him. He blinked, and his quarry was gone. "Fuck!" He shot after him, searching for any sign of blue hair and that pale skin that seemed to fascinate him to no end. He told himself it was just because it looked so much like a girl's, but somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he was lying to himself.

Blue flashed in his peripheral vision.

"You can't run forever," he taunted, running towards where he'd seen the blue.

He found who he was looking for around the next corner. The hall was dark since the light overhead had gone out and even better, it was a dead end. _Point one for me!_ Now all he had to do was make sure Kuroko didn't pull his vanishing trick on him.

Kuroko stuffed the pillow behind his back, the look of defiance still in his blue eyes even as Kagami advanced on him. He backed up until his back came into contact with the wall. Then he just watched Kagami through the gloom.

"Give it back, Kuroko," Kagami said, standing only a few feet from him now.

"Like I said before, come and take it from me," he replied, standing his ground.

Kagami's hands landed on either side of his head. "I'm going to say it one more time, give me back my pillow."

"Make me."

The muscle in Kagami's jaw was doing jumping jacks again. Kagami narrowed his eyes at the smaller teen. He pushed his face only inches away from Kuroko's as he said, "Maybe I will. I don't think you'll like how I do that." It wasn't supposed to be construed as anything sexual, but that's how Kuroko seemed to take it, and that's how it seemed to sound.

"Are you so sure about that?" Kuroko threw back, his smirk deepening as his mind whirred with situations and outcomes.

Kagami was readying his reply when without warning, he was shoved from behind. In the split second before his lips connected firmly with Kuroko's he heard the distinct high-pitched giggle of a girl and the words, "Now kiss!"

Sparks jumped between them as neither of them made to move away. They were stunned to the point of stupidity. They stared as each other with wide, shocked eyes.

Kuroko was the one to move first. His lips moved just the slightest against Kagami's. Instead of pushing away –that was impossible anyway seeing as he was firmly pressed against the wall- he moved closer to Kagami. He strung his arms around the taller male's neck, pulling him closer.

Kagami, coming out of his daze more slowly that Kuroko, braced himself against the wall behind Kuroko.

A rare grin spread across Kuroko's face and Kagami suddenly realized that his friend had been hoping for an outcome like this. He growled, running has tongue along Kuroko's bottom lip. With the slight opening of Kuroko's mouth, Kagami thrust his tongue into his mouth.

Kuroko's eyebrows scrunched together. He didn't particularly enjoy the way Kagami was trying to dominate him. He pushed back, creating a war that neither would win.

"Hey Kagami, Kuroko, where are you guys?" came their couch's voice. She sounded overly sweet, a clear sign that she was pissed. They **were** supposed to be sleeping at the moment, but that would never happen with such rowdy boys.

The pair pulled apart and stilled at Riko's voice. Their breath came quick and harsh, uneven with one another, but in time with their heartbeats. They stared stared at each other, spellbound by each other's gaze and scared to move for fear of their couch hearing the slightest movement.

"I'm going to find you sooner or later," she called faintly as her footsteps moved away from them. When her footsteps and voice had completely disappeared, the pair was back at it in a matter of moments.

Kuroko was the one to attack this time. He grabbed Kagami's shirt and pulled him back to his lips. He invaded Kagami's mouth with a vengeance. The red head growled aggressively, grabbing Kuroko's hands and shoving them above his head, effectively pinning him even more into place.

He moved both of Kuroko's wrists to one hand. His now free hand took to jerking the hem of Kuroko's shirt from his basketball shorts and sliding his large, warm hand under the loose material.

Kuroko shivered against the warmth spreading through him from his companion's hands. He squirmed against Kagami trying to relieve his body of the uncomfortable feeling of being freezing and sweltering at the same time.

Kagami indulged him, pressing his body flush against Kuroko's as his hand roamed over the small expanse of his partner's chest. He traced the toned muscles memorizing everything about the teen he was pressed against. He was especially focused on the hard length pressing into his thigh where he'd slipped his knee between Kuroko's legs. He shifted his leg just the tiniest bit and received an invigorating moan in return.

He smirked happily into Kuroko's lips.

Kuroko frowned. He didn't like this complete domination thing. It felt like he was being teased. That did not sit well with him at all. It reminded him of something Aomine would have done.

Looking for a little payback, Kuroko ever so lightly brushed Kagami's hardness through his flimsy basketball shorts. That elicited an unexpected groan that had Kuroko grinning. He liked the sound of Kagami's voice. It heated parts of him that shouted to be paid attention to.

He brushed against Kagami again and shivered at his groan.

Kagami pulled away, glowering at his blue haired teammate. "Don't do that."

"Then hurry up," Kuroko responded evenly.

Kagami quirked his double eyebrow at him. He pursed his lips, hoisting Kuroko up by his hips and shoved him against the wall. Kuroko wrapped his legs around Kagami's waist, pulling his hips against Kagami's.

"Oh Kagami, Kuroko, there you are. What are you two…" Riko's words died on her tongue as she realized the position they were in. The smile that was plastered on her face didn't fade as she turned on her heel and started down the hall. "I'll just leave you guys to what you were doing. When you're done, go run ten miles with the rest of the guys."

"That was Couch wasn't it?" Kagami asked, resting his head on Kuroko's shoulder. "We're so fucked."

"Yes. Yes we are," Kuroko agreed, unwrapping his legs from around Kagami's waist.

The red head sighed deeply, pushing away from his shadow. He scratched the back of his head, sighing again. "Might as well go join the others," he said. It came out more as a whine like he was complaining about having to stop early, which he actually was in his own special way.

…..

"So, how'd it go?" Kyoshi asked as the pair caught up with the others, a knowing smile splitting his face.

A thick blush spread across Kagami's face in a matter of seconds. Kuroko only had a light blush leftover from their activities. "Just fine, though Coach found us," Kuroko answered without hesitation.

Kyoshi laughed. "Don't worry, you'll have plenty of time once she's gone to bed," he adviced, clapping the smaller teen on the back and making him buck forward.

In an attempt to change the subject, Kagami spoke up. "So which one of you pushed me earlier?" he stuttered out and then muttered under his breath, "Oh wait, the person sounded like a chick."

"What are you talking about? None of us have been out of the room until now, and there are no other females besides Coach here," Hyuga pointed out, glaring over at Kagami.

"What? Then who pushed me?"

"Who cares? Where is Riko anyway?" Hyuga asked, turning back to watch where he was going.

"Uh…" Kagami murmured. The team failed to realize they were being watched from one of the windows of the hotel by a transparent girl. She smiled evilly down at them before disappearing behind the curtain.

…..

While the team was having fun on their run, Riko was sitting in the corner of her room. "Why are all guys so goddamn horny all the time?" she muttered to herself.

**Well Riko, I honestly don't know, but the good thing is that you've come to the end of my crappy story if you haven't already left. Anyway, review please and tell me how my first Kuroko no Basuke story went *hint* *hint* *poke* *poke***


End file.
